Turkey
Turkey (トルコ,Toruko) is a character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. In 2008, Himaruya gave human names to some of the characters and he received the name Sadık Adnan (サディク・アドナン, Sadiku Adonan). Appearance Turkey is rather tall and olive-skinned, with a slight stubble on his chin (much like France). He wears a long green (sometimes tan) coat, brown pants, knee-high boots, a tan scarf, and a red fez hat. His face is usually obscured by a white mask. Like Greece, he has a double haircurl, but it rests down by his neck. When not dressed up, he can often be seen wearing a green parka and brown pants. Personality And Interests Turkey is described as being a lively and excessively vigorous old man (though his exact age has never been revealed, he is one of the visibly physically older nations in the cast). He was known as the Ottoman Empire in his younger days, and was a very powerful nation with an overwhelming army force. He had the intention to conquer Europe, which was quite scared of him at the time. Now, he is thinking about being friends with them. He is usually merry and friendly, yet, it's said that he is ready to compete anytime with anyone (especially with Greece) about even the smallest things because of his somewhat stubborn nature. He can also be nosy from time to time. Turkey is too much of a show off. It is mentioned that he is always seeking for new things and fashion, and always stays in style. He loves to entertain tourists, and is quite a gourmet who enjoys eating various things every day. He favors the taste of sweet foods like ashure and it is revealed that he carries a bottle of a sort of apple juice to drink during breaks. He likes his coffee with a huge amount of sugar. He also likes rakı, a type of Turkish alcohol. He speaks in an Edo dialect. Relationships Greece Main Article: Greece Turkey took Greece under his control after having caused the fall of Constantinople and the Byzantine Empire. Greece remained under Ottoman control until the 19th century, when he became involved in a war to regain his independence, and won. The two of them are unable to get along in the same environment, without a fight of some sort, even after declaring a cease-fire. Turkey even built a shopping mall near Greece's border for his usage in spite of their rivalry. Japan Main Article: Japan Turkey seems to have a soft spot for Japan, and Japan, in turn, has mutual respect for him. In one strip, Turkey starts fighting with Greece when he sees them together, presuming Greece wanted to take over Japan. Turkey also threatened France on April Fool's with 'Don't you dare try anything on Japan. Or else I'll invade you.' See Japan–Turkey relations for a review of their friendly history. In the Anime Turkey first appears in Episode 55, where he fights with Greece over who gets to be with Japan. The two wind up having to hang out with Turkey in the end. In Episode 75 he makes an appearance when he attacks South Italy, when he was known as the Ottoman Empire. In the anime adaptation, his skin is lighter, and the visual gag of his eyebrows showing through his mask was elaborated in his design, showing an obvious thick dark pair of eyebrows through the white color. Name Adnan 'is an Arabic male name and generally used by Muslims, and comes from Adnan, the ancestor of the Adnani Arabs. '''Sadik '(meaning "loyal") is usually used as an Arabic surname, rather than a given name. '''Sadiq is an alternate version of his name, although this is less accurate as the Turkish alphabet does not contain the letter "q". Trivia *Turkey is always shown with his mask in the manga, save for two panels in Christmas Rampage 2007 when he becomes unmasked, though his face still remains obscured (first by an arm, and then somewhat shadowed out). The first instance of him appearing maskless was in the Hetalia trading card set, though he is drawn facing off to the side, preventing an entire view of his face from being shown. The second instance was a drawing Himaruya posted to his blog, where Sadiq's face is clearly visible, albeit in shadow. In August 2010, a profile of Turkey was posted on Bamboo Thicket and included a link to a version where he wasn't wearing his mask, the first time his face is entirely visible, although still slightly shadowed. *His birthday corresponds with Republic Day (October 29th, 1923), when the Ottoman Empire was dissolved and Turkey officially became a republic. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Mediterranean Characters